Morales
Latin Confederation |role = * All-purpose sniper * Siege |hp = 240 |useguns = * Dragunov incendiary rifle * Laser designator |armortype = Flak |landspeed = 7 |range = 15 (both weapons) |tier = 3 |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Battle Lab |ability = * Dragunov incendiary rifle depilots Tier 1 and Tier 2 vehicles * Detects stealth (range 9) |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Cannot fire from transports}} José Arcadio Morales (simply called Morales) is the hero of the Latin Confederation. Description José Arcadio Morales, or simply Morales, used to be part of an elite Cuban death squad, trained to silence political dissidents in the communist state. Due to his infallible aim and his unwavering loyalty to the Confederation, he quickly became one of the greatest assassins in South and Central America. José's track record for completing seemingly impossible missions is the stuff of legends in the Americas. With a flair for the dramatic from his time as an executioner, and his provocative attitude, he has forged a cult of personality around himself. Important American politicians and military figureheads have been shot in broad daylight, even with a full military escort, in the states bordering Mexico, instilling fear in all for the man whose crosshair no one escapes. Morales is equipped with an incendiary, armor piercing, sniper rifle, allowing him to eliminate all infantry in his line of fire with a single shot. When ordered to fire on a vehicle, Morales will kill the operator of the target, leaving the vehicle a sitting duck for Confederate troops to capture. In situations where the vehicle has no operator, he will simply damage the vehicle. An Engineer, Desperate Driver or a Foehn Huntress will be able to recapture the vehicle. Morales has the authority to call in a tactical nuclear airstrike upon enemy structures as well, causing massive damage and localized radiation. Overview Appearances * Morales appears alongside Boris in Archetype to infiltrate a disused Tech Center in Ukraine and recover the bodies of Volkov and Chitzkoi as the Allies are withdrawing. In this mission, Morales has yet to be able to snipe vehicle drivers and cannot attack vehicles at all. In addition, like Boris, he cannot call in MiGs to attack buildings, as the Soviet air force has been dismantled following their loss at the Second World War. * Morales appears in Happy Birthday to assassinate the U.S. president Michael Dugan in San Antonio, Texas. He must survive throughout the mission. * Morales is the leader of one of the groups in Combustion, where Confederation forces try to recover a Napalm Storage and then defend it from the Allies. * Morales appears in Unshakeable, supporting the Russian forces storming the KI Assembly in Okawa Falls, Japan. He can die without compromising the mission. * Morales appears in Exist to Exit where he is under pursuit by the PsiCorps and must lose them by destroying their Cloning Vats around Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, before making his escape. He must survive until the X-MiG comes to pick him up. * Morales arrives in the later stages of Juggernaut (on difficulties Easy and Normal), where he assists in the defense of the Congress of Singapore against Epsilon's massive assault. He can die without compromising the mission. * Morales appears in the early stages of Power Hunger where he must pave way for the Soviet invasion of Shanghai by destroying the EMP Control Stations and Nuclear Reactors around the city, before evacuating in a Borillo. He must survive until evacuated. * Morales appears in Thread of Dread to assist the Confederation forces in seizing the last of China's experimental technologies. He can die without compromising the mission and retrained after a while, but only once. He is killed by the Chinese MIDAS warhead's detonation shortly after the Mainframe is captured. Assessment Pros * Has the longest range of all heroes. * Deadly against infantry, killing most of them in one shot. * Great counter against Snipers, Viruses and fragile hero units. * Can kill multiple units at the same time by hitting them in a straight line. * Can also depilot Tier 1 and Tier 2 vehicles. * Armor piercing Dragunov rifle deals significant damage to vehicles. * Can call in nuclear air-strikes to destroy buildings. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, and immune to confusion rays. Cons * Very slow rate of fire. * Cannot depilot ships and Tier 3 vehicles. * Fairly fragile. * Reloading or calling in airstrikes takes time, disadvantaging him in close quarters, where it can be overwhelmed. * Vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. * Helpless against aircraft. * Cannot use his Dragunov weapon from inside the transports. * May cause friendly fire. * Only one may be present at a time. Quotes He is voiced by SenatorJohnDean. When selected * ¡Viva la Confederación! ("Long live the Confederation!" in Spanish) * ¡El Coronel Morales! ("The Colonel Morales!" in Spanish) * My duty is to the people. * ¡Y tango preparando! ("Prepare the dance!" in Spanish) * Ready and waiting. When ordered to move * It shall be so. * The revolution marches on. * ¡Vamos, vamos! ("Come on, come on!" in Spanish) * As fast as I can. * En movimento. ("I'm moving." in Spanish) * ¡Voy a estar alí! ("I'm going to be there!" in Spanish) When ordered to attack infantry and vehicles * I miss my girl, but I won't miss you! * Stop, drop and roll, gringo! * My blood is boiling - theirs is leaking! * ¡Adios, muchachos! ("Goodbye, boys!" in Spanish) * One clean shot to the head and they're dead. * ¡Parem! ("Stop!" in Spanish) When ordered to attack structures * Fireworks for everyone! * Leave only ruins! * Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-''(laughter) * ''Raze it to the ground! * Me gusta! When under fire * It's getting hot in here! * Tsk, nothing but cabrones! * They don't scare me! Trivia * His name is a reference to the character of the same name in the Polish 1999 film Kiler-ów 2-óch.https://forums.revora.net/topic/106521-can-you-find-all-the-references/?p=1039730 * He is intended as the successor to Boris, the Soviet hero from vanilla Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge. * His ability to kill the drivers of most vehicles, shoot through multiple infantry targets in a row, and call in airstrikes are conceptually similiar to the talents of Natasha Volkova, the Russian commando unit from Red Alert 3. This ability is also similar to Jarmen Kell, the GLA hero from Generals. * He is the second Soviet hero who was killed in action. The first was Boris, who was killed in Bleed Red. * Some of his quotes don't respect Spanish grammar, as he's a bilingual character. The best example is "Y tango preparando" which makes no sense in his mother tongue (the correct way would be "Preparense para bailar!"). See also * Volkov * Chitzkoi * Yunru References Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:Hero